The Power of the Past
by Magaritas
Summary: We may think we have explored everything there is about Ladybug and Chat Noir's origins, but what about the magic within them, the same magic that two other teenagers had in them nearly a century ago? We are still left with mysteries behind us, but we are just unfolding what has happened eighty six years ago, in the Spring of 1929.
1. Chapter One

Ah, what a day that he longed for not to come. The day that marked an extra digit added to his number; a number of wisdom, experience, growth, but at the same time, deterioration.

It was the day of his hundredth birthday, though he felt as if he were only turning twenty one, only the slightest bit less physically stable though more sagacious. Master Fu is the great guardian of the Miraculous, but only sends them out when needed perilously. This was one of those times, according to his companion, otherwise called kwami, named Wayzz. The very box that sheltered the precious jewels was left untouched, unscathed, still full - with the exception of Master Fu's bracelet - with all of its glories.

"Master, we have a problem." Wayzz interrupted his moments of tranquility and silence as he gestured to a television, showing how policemen are overwhelmed with their jobs, how their defense is failing.

"I see, but you must know, Paris can be a wreck some times, Wayzz." Master Fu replied, taking another sip of his tea, not moving a muscle of his upper body to view the moving images on the screen Wayzz was indicating.

"Master, this is serious. This is almost to the point of terrorism, we need to offer help to Paris before it really breaks apart, this has been for weeks now and I think it is time." The kwami had been referring to the sudden rise of criminal activity after the times of the economic depression. It was nearly impossible for store owners to manage a stable income with the threats of burglars, murderers, and arsonists taunting the city. It was to the point of demolition and Wayzz believed that magic would save the city from the reign that the street villains have above the civilians.

"I do see your point. After all, you are thousands of years more knowledgable than I." Master Fu rose from his seat and walked to the record player on his table. He punched in a few buttons in the side, in some kind of code he only knew, and the top of it seemingly popped off, revealing seven colored spaces, designated for their specific jewels, the remaining six all laying on top neatly, untouched for ages.

"I suppose we should send out a weaker miraculous, Master. For mere street crimes, we shouldn't have to send out the Ladybug and Black Cat again, and I believe only one hero is needed at this situation." Master Fu nodded in agreement and his eyes were drawn to a dark colored brooch with four wings emerging from the sides. He gently picked it up and placed it in the palm of his hand before transferring it ever so gently into a black box with red markings. He held it firmly in his hand and closed the box with his free hand, then grabbing his cane and heading outside.

* * *

"Son? What do you think you're doing? It's only seven in the morning and you're leaving for school?" The father of Daniel Tournier inquired as his child attempted to sneak out the door and to the streets on his own.

"Don't mind me, father, I am just going out for a walk before I reach school grounds. And I'm fourteen, I don't think I still need an escort," Daniel replied, swinging his black backpack over his left shoulder and continuing out the door. "I'll be fine." He closed the door behind him, leaving his father to sigh and wonder of his whereabouts: clearly anywhere other than school.

Daniel is quite the adventurer, although he does bend the rules time to time to seek what he desires. This was one of those times, leaving his family's apartment nearly an hour early just to explore. "Daniel, please reconsider this, it's dangerous out there by yourself. You're still young and can't be alone looking around like this." His mother interrupted as he stopped in his tracks. "Come back to your room, now." She demanded, raising her voice.

Daniel turned to come back, disrupted by a man struggling to get up the last step on the staircase, busy people walking right past him drinking coffees. He ran back to the old man, gently helping him get on his feet and adjusting his cane for him before walking back to his apartment.

Time had passed by, Daniel bored with school as always. Collège Françoise Dupont didn't have as much to offer as he would have wanted at this rate. Throughout all of his years up to now, being fourteen and in the eighth grade, he had exhibited academic excellence throughout his years, education was the least of his worries. He had always known most of what his teachers taught him, and usually picked up subjects easily if they hadn't been taught to him yet. Alas, it was time for his lunch break where he would go back home, greet his parents, eat, and take a quick nap before returning back to the campus. It wasn't far away, just down the street for two blocks, passing by a plot of land, still not claimed, never claimed. Rumor has it that someone died in it, he had always longed to investigate, but would be verbally attacked by his parents if he had gone near it.

After sitting on his bed and taking off his round glasses, he peers at a black box, the top marked with red symbols. In shock, Daniel opened the box to be embraced with a purple light taking form in a sphere, eventually fading into an unusual creature. "Hello, Daniel." The creature spoke in its somewhat high voice, making a friendly impression.

"Argh! What are you?" Daniel was somewhat frightened, contrary to his usually calm appearance. "And how did you get in here? How do you know my name?"

"I am Nooroo, a kwami. I am not here to hurt you, Master." Nooroo gently flew up and looked at Daniel in his eyes.

"Don't get closer to me, I-I have a weapon!" He trembles as he reaches into his backpack to reveal a wrench, towering over Nooroo. "Stay away from me!"

"I am not here to hurt you, I am here to be your friend, to help you." Nooroo drifted back on to his bed and looked up to him.

"I am skeptical. How can you help me, Nooroo?" He extended one of his fingers towards the figure, which just flew gracefully onto it, smiling.

"I grant you the power to create super heroes using Tianshis, which are butterflies that grant those people the powers you choose to give them to save the greater good! They will also become your devoted follower until the time is over. You will be able to help Paris through the trouble it is going through!" Nooroo picked up the brooch that was still in the box and presented it to him. "You were chosen for this, you cannot turn it down!"

Daniel picked up the brooch and put it on the top button of his collared shirt, rather formal for school attire. "So how do I create heroes?" Daniel asked, studying the brooch on him that suddenly transformed to become merely a jewel, the four protruding wings retracted in.

"Come with me." Nooroo looked around, then hovered to the unused closet in the room, since everything was in Daniel's drawers. It only held a couple old dress jackets for formal occasions, a window on the wall facing the outside. It had a sufficient amount of room, being relatively spacious for a closet of its time. Nooroo held out his arms and his eyes began to glow a deadly white, nearly frightening. The shelves began to dissipate, leaving the room completely empty until about a hundred butterflies rose from the ground miraculously, flying around the confined space. Daniel smiled at the sight.

"This is beautiful, what is happening, though?" Daniel reached out a finger once again, a butterfly landing on it gently.

"You will have the power to see when someone is triumphing in great glory, then you can award them powers when Paris is in need. You release a Tianshi, one of these butterflies, and it flies into an item of importance, such as a paintbrush if they drew a masterpiece, or a pencil if they completed a test with a perfect score. Once they are compete with their task, you ask them to let go of what the Tianshi is in, then it will be released and return here, pure in its power. You will feel the magic within you. Do you think you are ready?"

"Tianshi." Daniel contemplated.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Means angel in Chinese, I see. You must have come from those origins, have you not?"

"I have, indeed. You shall find out more about my origins as time progresses. The fate of Paris lies within you. Can you take the responsibility?"

Daniel blinked twice, looked at the clock in his main bedroom to make sure there was time -and he had another forty five minutes until having to return to the school- and looked at his kwami. "I am."

"Just say 'Transform me.'" Nooroo nodded in reassurance, Daniel looked down at his miraculous and then out the window.

"Nooroo, transform me." His slick, usually gelled back, dark hair began to flow upwards as a purple light embraced him, a thin grey mask formed on his face, his dress shirt morphing into a matching suit, with purple gloves and matching dress pants. He carefully inspected his new self, as he felt odd and realized his round glasses had disappeared into the thin air. "Nooroo? What just happened to me?" Daniel looked around hopelessly, turning to the mirror at the end of his closet seeing his full appearance.

He could feel a positive aura, lurking inside of him. It was indescribable, the amount of positivity it brought to his own persona had already improved his rather gloomy mood from only ten minutes before. His vision suddenly turned white, leaving him viewing a certain triumphant girl, he knew her from his school somehow, her gingery hair's lose curls making their ways down to below her shoulders, a large wave unmasking her face.

* * *

"I cannot believe it! My Paul Poiret evening gown has finally arrived! It's a miracle that it came it right on time, delivered just as I was home for lunch!" Celestine Moreau mentioned to the group followers gathered around her table. She was sitting on top of it, legs crossed elegantly, her ginger waves away from her face, her makeup done to perfection as always; it was inevitable for it to be unrecognized. She was well kept, wearing a mid-sleeved white collared shirt under a smooth baby pink dress ruffled on the bottom, shaping her torso well and flowing down to her upper knee.

"Very nice, Celestine! You're only fifteen but I see it as if you are already a grown up celebrity." Celestine never had - or desired, for that matter - any very close companions, but did have some friends that would support her now and then, such as Aline, who was always asking for advice. Being generous as always, she offered it out, trying to be as opposite as possible from Genevieve Petit, who was quite a different story.

She would be sitting on another table adjacent to hers, discretely creating competition between the largest groups during lunch break, defining popularity in their eyes. Her fashion choice was oddly similar, with her full-sleeve orange turtle neck shirt under a beige dress similar to Celestine. Their mental feud had been raging for years, Celestine beginning her counters by trying to bring it to a stop, slowly fading her into fighting back. Nonetheless, she still tries her best to remain at the top, usually avoiding fights with Genevieve, but not backing out of one that was starting. Genevieve had a short black bob and light porcelain skin. Her hairdo was brought back on the left with a pin as well.

Sitting with her was Vincent Bourgeois, noted for his incredibly large ego shown by the way he brags constantly on his uncle running for Mayor this year. He had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and wore basically what any other boy would wear at his time: a thin tan coat and shorts, matching hat and long white socks. He and Genevieve both stared at their opponent, listening into their conversation.

"Celestine, can you tell me how you do your makeup so flawlessly?" Aline was in awe, though Celestine tried not to embrace it so much, she wasn't one to be full of herself. In detail, she described her routine; the arched and thin shaped eyebrows colored in with pencil, black eyeshadow brushed on the lash line, rose red circles on her cheeks, and the matte lipstick overdrawn to accentuate the cupids bow.

"You can even have the lipstick I use, I have a few more at home and this shade would suit your skin well." Celestine dug through her bag and handed the thin tube to Aline, who was far beyond satisfied.

"Thank you! I couldn't be more appreciative!" Aline skipped off, and Celestine left the lunch table, saying goodbye to all of her loyal followers, and heading to the women's locker room. Lucky to have another forty minutes of break, she put her items in her locker and went outside for fresh air before smelling something unusual.

Smoke.

Not just smoke from a lit cigar, but it was potent, concentrated. Following her senses, she made her way to the source of the fire, a local centime store down the corner, along with the apartment on the upper floor. "Way to swap my mood out, criminals." She muttered before looking around. The streets were empty, only one or two unfazed people to be seen a few blocks down. More nervous, she ran in search for help, only to find a boy hiding behind a dumpster between two buildings, shielding himself from the danger.

"Aren't you going to help?" She asked him, urgency clear through her tone.

"I, uh, well, there's not much you could do when there's no fire department here at the moment." The boy, being the timid Victor Durand. He had chocolate brown hair, the style undefined due to it being tossed and turned in the wind, and enchanting blue eyes. Either way, his lids were always half closed for anyone to really tell, but he was fine without the attention.

The only person he'd usually talk to is his one close friend, Nicolas Gautier. If it weren't for him having a fever, he would be doing all the talking for him, considering how that was the normal routine for the two.

Not to mention that he is madly in love with Celestine Moreau but never had any opportunity to talk to her, just his luck.

Sure it was the crisp spring of Paris, 1929, birds chirping, wind whistling, but he never gathered up the courage to say a word to her, already mesmerized silent by her voice. Victor, on the other hand, never actually even made eye contact with the girl until this moment. "Maybe you should go look on that side of town, I look down the block to see if any officials are here, we need to stop this before it worsens." Victor nodded and followed her instructions, meanwhile Celestine turns to encounter a light blue butterfly fluttering her way. She instinctively lifted her right index finger, one that held what was once her mother's engagement ring but now represented the only string her parents could hold together, but we won't get into that just now.

The butterfly seemed to have infused with the ring, her attention swapping to a light purple frame that hovered in front of her eyes. "Hello, Celestine." She heard a voice inside of her head, but it seemed so real to her, not even her thoughts could create a distinct voice within itself. "I am Mite Sauveuse, and I am bestowing you with the power of Immunity. With this, you will be Liberté. Rescue the citizens in the burning building, you will come out unscathed. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mite Sauveuse." She smiled as light blue lights enveloped her body, she came out with a white suit and wings, being able to fly a few feet high. With this new found strength, Liberté ran into the burning building, finding two people on the first floor and bringing them out to safety. She used the flapping of her wings to help extinguish the fires, and continued up on to the top floor, where one more citizen was kneeling under a coffee table.

"Sir, come with me, I can save you." She gently spoke locating him under said table.

"Bu-but, the stairs are blocked." He shivered in fear.

"Don't worry, I promise, you will be safe with me. What is your name?" She began a conversation while walking right through the debris, in his direction."

"Ni-Nicolas, Nicolas Gautier. A-and you?" He looked up at the girl, thinking she was an angel.

"Liberté, and I am here to protect you." She extended a hand and he took it, then she flapped her wings to blow out a path of safety towards a window. She saw the slightest bit of worry in his black eyes, but she reassured him. "Trust me here. I won't hurt you." She carried him in her arms and flew down the open window, landing in front of a journalist and photographer.

The voice in her head returned. "I need you to take off the ring now, once you de-transform, you may put it back on." She did as he wished and turned back into Celestine after her few minutes of glory. The butterfly had flown out of the diamond ring and into the distance, now being a pure white rather than blue. She felt rather replenished even though her invincibility was gone.

"Celestine saved my life... Celestine saved my life!?" Nicolas chanted in excitement.

"I guess I did, Nicolas." She extended a hand to him to shake, though got distracted by many butterflies fluttering in the sky to create the form of a face. By then, a crowd had formed and many people were questioning about Liberté and how a civil teenager formed to become her.

"As you have witnessed," The face made of butterflies spoke, "There was a super hero that rescued three people from a burning building. Do not fear, for her powers come from me. I am Mite Sauveuse, here to grant powers to those in great triumph in order to assist the greater good in incidents such as this one. This will not be the last time you see one of the heroes of my creation." The butterflies separated and all flew back to where the came from in a clutter. Everyone, including Celestine, was in shock of the events that had just occurred, the journalist scribbling down the story of a lifetime.

The first short, yet moving, job of a super hero in Paris had been complete, because of a savior granting a teenager the power of immunity to a teenager who was satisfied with a new evening gown. Even though Paris was facing a period of depression, it is certain to fade into a face of positivity and rebirth.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! As you can see, I started a new Miraculous fan fiction, but I feel like this is a topic never really touched, so I wanted to create a story of the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs, but as accurate and fitting as possible to the plot of the actual show. I have done so much research on both French culture (since I am American) and culture there in the 1920's since this does take place in that time period. This is definitely my best work so far, and I really can't wait to see it flourish. I nearly have the whole story mentally planned, I just need to write it down in a form you will all enjoy on this platform. This chapter was 3,200 words long, but I felt like we needed a full exposition with all of the main characters and a Tianshiized hero involved.

I did some research with a friend and we realized that "Akuma" meant devil/demon. If bootleg Hawkie is depicted as a good guy, why don't we find the chinese form of Angel! I am really confident in this story and I am putting lots of thought, time, and effort in to this. I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses!


	2. Chapter Two

Daniel released his transformation in awe, looking out the window in the closet in complete joy. "Oh Nooroo, that was spectacular, indescribable." He saw his kwami letting out a mere smile, though he saw weakness in his composure. "Do you need something? Perhaps some rest?" He questioned, picking up the creature.

"Yes please, some food would be beneficial." Daniel rushed to his kitchen and swiftly picked up some pieces of romaine lettuce from the fridge, gently feeding it to the kwami without being noticed by his parents. Having succeeded, he went back into his room and sat on his bed, still excited from the events that unfolded with Liberté. "Master," Nooroo chirped between bites on the lettuce, "Is there nothing you must do today?" He glanced at the clock.

"Perhaps, I do have school but not for another fifteen minutes. It does not take long to get there." Daniel rose from his bed and picked up his leather backpack, clearing some of its contents. "Do you wish to remain here? As from what I've seen, you most likely want to remain a secret, along with my identity, correct?"

"Indeed, but I would rather stay near you, in case anything serious happens and we would need to send out another Tianshi." Daniel nodded and gestured towards his backpack, Nooroo following and hopping into the now empty space inside of it. Glancing one more time at the clock, Daniel assured himself it was about time to return to school, and so he went on from his apartment, only to follow the same routine every day, just with an extra passenger.

* * *

"She gave you what!?" Genevieve screamed to Aline, who was holding out the lipstick that Celestine had given her earlier.

"And she did what!?" Vincent yelped shortly after, just as angry as the first. "How is that even possible?"

"Listen," Aline began, starting to get aggravated, "You told me to get some shape, size, or form of Celestine's secrets, and I got her to tell me how she does her makeup, since I can tell how jealous you are about how you think her beauty is up here," She raised her left arm to exhibit the relatively large value, "And you're crediting yourself for absolutely nothing. I'm smart enough to see, as everyone else in the damn school, how you actually have above average looks, and you won't even admit it to yourself, thinking 'Oh Celestine has more followers because she's pretty ooh lala!'" Genevieve knew she was right, but like Aline mentioned, she would never admit it aloud.

"Also, you might not realize this now, but you're acting like I committed a crime when all I did was what you asked me to, getting a free product for you to do whatever the hell you want with in the process. Enjoy." She took the tube of matte red lipstick and shoved it at Genevieve's chest. "I don't get a thank you, even, just you acting like I am some kind of demonic vandal." She turned to the blonde, staring at him even angrier.

"As for you, Mr. My-Uncle-Is-Running-For-Mayor Bourgeois, you must have been living under a rock not to hear what happened until now. What? Are you too busy thinking 'What's the next best way to get my girlfriend Genevieve back on the top like the fall?' The story's going to land front page in the newspaper any day now. What do I benefit from this stunt? Absolutely nothing so far. You two just got a whole more jealous. Now where are my fifty francs? I clearly did what was asked of me, while giving you two a reality check, free of charge." She extended her hand, Vincent giving her the fifty francs as promised, and he watched Aline skipping away in satisfaction.

"How does she get turned into a super hero and I am left in the shadows? This is not fair, I deserve the praise and attention, she just snatched it from me when the principal decided to put her in all of my classes so I could 'show her around!'" Genevieve ranted to Vincent.

"Tell me about it, it's not even that impressive. She just saved three people out of a burning building, anyone could do that. It was just her luck in the moment for turning into a hero." He rolled his eyes.

"Why does she get all the luck and I am here left with absolutely nothing? It is not fair, she gets everything she wants by herself, I need to bribe and hunt people down for it. Everything is so perfect for her, I can't stand her."

"Say, Genevieve," Victor came up to her. He didn't know her very well but did talk to her every now and then, glad she even knew he existed. "What do you find so bad about Celestine? She does seem pretty friendly from the looks of it."

"What do you find so good about Celestine, Victor?" She snapped back, clearly not in the mood for a conversation.

"She saved my friend from his burning apartment. That seems pretty noble to me."

"And what would seem noble to me is if you leave me alone and go to her side for all I care." She crossed her arms, giving him an icy side glare.

"Sides? That's your flaw Genevieve, you find everything as if it were a competition. Maybe that's why you weren't chosen to be a super hero, you're always thinking too bad about Celestine to be positive about anything. So I will join her 'side', you need me more than I need you clearly. Good luck with the world's smallest crowd following you around." Victor shrugged, that was the longest monologue he spoke for the past couple weeks, and was probably going to be the only outspoken one for quite some time. He shrugged and began walking backwards towards Celestine, who was conversing with Nicolas. "Seems like a party over there," he spoke sarcastically to Genevieve, leaving her extremely indignant for how people were speaking to her.

"See, now even the timid jerk Victor left me, I'm going to be nobody soon!" As she buried her head in her palms in stress, mocking a simple whine, Vincent began stroking her midnight black curls gently. Meanwhile, she gave him a side-eye and her green eyes appear to be giving out a subtle glow through the glassiness of a held back tear.

"Don't worry, we can come up with a plan of sabotage, it needs to be a while from now so she doesn't suspect anything, though." Vincent suggested. "We can work this out, we will probably gain our followers back tomorrow, no problem." Genevieve raised up her head in wicked determination.

"I guess so, but we have to be smart with this, can't make any more mistakes." She began to give out an understated, yet sinister, chuckle.

* * *

"So how did you get your powers?" Nicolas asked Celestine, now standing next to a bench on the boardwalk she was sitting elegantly on, legs crossed, posture high.

"This butterfly, called a Tianshi, flew into this ring of mine," She lifted her hand and looked at the ring carefully for a moment before continuing. "And then I was surrounded by a bright blue light, and once it faded, I had this beautiful white suit, mask, and wings attached to me, it was really magnificent. I still don't understand why it was me of all people chosen for the task, it could have been anyone."

Nicolas smiled at her through every word, as if her presence removed the thought of his fever from his mind. He casually brushed his hand through his gelled dirty-blonde hair before Victor approached. "I guess it's because you're positive. It could have been me if I cared the slightest bit more." Victor chuckled slightly. For some reason, he felt comfortable with Celestine when it came to talking, mostly due to the events that unfolded minutes before.

"I try to stay enthusiastic, it keeps me distracted from other things." She once again looked down at the engagement ring, the large diamond placed in the middle of the silver band, several smaller ones strategically placed around it.

"Distracted from your fans and popularity? Keeps your mind off of your charisma and beauty?" Nicolas added, Victor silently agreeing. "And say, where did you get that ring? Almost sparkles more than your eyes, I must add." Nicolas couldn't help but throw in a subtle flirt.

Celestine looked down and unnoticeably frowned. "The same reason I got it is the same thought I stay away from."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nicolas noticed the corners of her mouth slightly moving down, dejection forming in her expression. She looked down at her silver watch, alarmed at the time before class began, and she rose from the bench, beginning to turn to the school in silence.

"We better get going back to school, Victor. You should get some rest, Nicolas. You need to get better from that fever." She smiled at him and continued on.

"Celestine," he gently grasped her shoulder before she left, "Meet me right here after school."

"Of course." She nodded at the two boys and continued on to class on her own. "And Victor, aren't you in my next class, Chemistry?" Nicolas pushed him forward, Victor walked behind her in silence, she would occasionally look back at him and share a smile, he would give a small smirk back, but never really showing much expression at all. To her surprise, Victor decided to sit in the lab seat next to hers, opposed to in the back himself, for the day's partner lab. "Isn't this a little new for you, seeing the classroom in a different perspective?"

"I believe so, either way, the only other partner available was Vincent. Not going with him, I'd rather go alone and fail the class." Victor looked down at the assignment paper on his desk chuckling.

"You should sit here more often, it is nice having someone who isn't one of Genevieve's pawns sit next to me here." She gave him another grin before reviewing the lab paper as he did.

Victor and Celestine wordlessly waited on the bench patiently for Nicolas until about ten minutes later when he came towards the pair, a bruise on the side of his upper lip. "Woah, Nicolas, what the hell happened out there?" Victor grabbed his friend by the shoulders and inspected his face.

"I don't know who, but I got punched in the face on my way back here from my aunt's place. Hard. Quite exhilarating actually, even though it hurts a bit now. I was so ready to punch someone back but they were gone, oh well."

"Oh goodness, I can get you a bag of ice right now!" Celestine was about to dash over to the nurse before Nicolas grabbed her shoulder.

"Err, no worries, I should be fine." He smiled, Victor rolling his eyes at Nicolas' attempts to be 'strong' around his crushes; it certainly wasn't the first time he held back pain to impress the girl he wanted to pursue.

"Hmph, whatever works for you, I guess." Celestine added.

"Well?" Nicolas looked at the girl in her eyes, so mesmerized. Victor sighed at his lovesickness.

"I don't need to be home until five, we can spend the time to get to know each other better." She suggested as she looked back at Nicolas and Victor. "Victor, why haven't we ever spoken before?"

"I usually do the talking for him, don't know why he is such a chatter box today!" Nicolas elbowed him, unnoticeable to Celestine. "Maybe it's because of everything that's going on, it's making him think aloud more."

"Haha, very funny." Victor pitched in. "I can talk whenever I want to, it's just that silence keeps me from saying something I'll regret." He shrugged.

"Come again?" Celestine seemed more concerned, turning her full attention towards the boys.

"We can talk about that later, let's stay on a positive note." Nicholas glanced at Victor with a worried expression, then shifted back to the girl. "So, uh, where are your parents from?"

She looked down at the dazzling white jewel on her index finger and smiled, thinking about positivities. "Both from France, we don't have so much of a diverse background. And yours?"

"Same thing, pretty basic, though I am wondering where that ginger hair of yours comes from? I haven't seen that anywhere around here now that I think about it."

"I actually have no idea, neither of my parents nor grandparents have this color, but my parents both have similar brown hair." She paused for a second and looked back at the injury on his lip, still purple and seemingly sore. "Hmm, and you still have no idea who punched you earlier today?"

"Not at all! I am still curious to find out who, and I do have a few suspicions on who could have been behind it."

"Genevieve." They spoke at the same time, Nicolas subtly blushing how they thought alike. This conversation alone was his life long dream being fulfilled. For weeks now, he had been imagining sitting down on a day as beautiful as this one: wind whistling through the trees and birds chirping, his idea of perfection, only amplified to something much more spectacular with his beloved included.

Not only that, but the day itself in Paris was still splendid. The blossom arrives like cake frosting on the trees in delicious creams and pinks. The petals burst out from lower down the branches leaving the tips still in tight bud. After the denuded trees of winter, their new and splendid clothes are a joy to see. Only March twenty third. In a few more weeks those petals, those perfect silky hearts, will flutter down as gentle rain. Just to watching them tumble will bring back memories of childhood. Fun times, beautiful times. The allure of Celestine added to this, it was his vision being projected into reality, nearly unimaginable.

Her beauty was something on a completely different level to him. She had a kind of understated beauty, perhaps it was because she was so disarmingly unaware of her prettiness. Her porcelain skin was completely flawless. She was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around her to relax and be happy with what they have, but still assisted them when they needed it. The kind heart of hers is what Nicolas admired most of all. Perhaps that is why her skin glowed to him, it was her inner beauty that lit her eyes and softened her features. Whenever she smiles or laughs, he cannot help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in her company was his life long vision being complete, that he had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season.

Now all of these feelings were compressed into the moment he blushed, so indistinguishable to the other two next to him, but the world to his own mind.

"I think it's because I may or may not have talked off Genevieve when she was rambling about the silent war between the two of you, talk about jealousy." Victor nudged Nicolas to get him out of his distracted state of mind.

"Tell me about it, I believe it's ridiculous how she could hold such a strong grudge since September, just because she was being rude and people saw her true colors, she had to place the blame on me."

"She's in it for the followers, don't get me started about her grades." Nicolas added as they all laughed.

"Say, we should do this more often, though I believe it is time to get going. I'll see you both tomorrow." Celestine nodded as she walked away, calmly pleased with the conversation with the two boys.

Meanwhile, Nicolas was frozen in his steps, not able to even smile at the time he just spent with the love of his life. Celestine had just had a full conversation with him, it was nothing like he had ever experienced with another one of his crushes.

Victor would imagine him as Romeo, usually making incorrect decisions based solely on his emotions, being lovesick constantly with a new girl whenever she came along. Celestine, on the other hand, was to a new dimension. His love for her had been going on for the past weeks, rather than the usual few days and move on after being 'heartbroken' time after time.

"Well that went better than I thought it would, you only stuttered twice!" Victor cheered, still keeping composure. He began dragging an unsteady Nicolas with him onto the sidewalk to get home.

"Oh stop, that was the time of my life!" Nicolas sighed once again, looking in the general direction Celestine went in, sniffling in the process.

"You know, it's bad to be out if you're sick, especially around other people."

"I don't think Celestine should be classified as one of the 'other people.'"

"Yeah yeah, your heart is making decisions for you again, I'll get you back to your Aunt's place before you get me sick too."

"I don't feel so good!" Nicolas began to get the slightest bit drowsy, his speech rather slurred. "I could use a crepe right now! I also like the trains at the station, those are cool!"

"That's less of your heart and more of your cough medicine, I guess it's taking effect. How much of that did you take before you got here?"

"None! I just drank some of that bad-tasting-magic-cherry potion in the cabinet!"

"Do you need a paramedic?" Victor became more serious, hauling his friend reasonably faster to their destination. "You really aren't well, and it's getting harder to carry you."

"Easy solution! I can fly there! Vroom vroom, look how fast we are!" Nicolas extended his arms in front of him as if he were a super hero. "Just like Liberté!"

"This is out of hand, I'm getting you a doctor."

Let's just say that a paramedic safely transported Nicolas and Victor to their destination since Nicolas took too much cough syrup that day.

* * *

"Hello Father." Celestine greeted sweetly as she went through the front door of her apartment.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Moreau nodded with a pacific smile as he was gathering his last items to take a walk to work. "You're a bit late today, how come?"

"Sorry, Father, I was with two new acquaintances today, nothing much, only outside the school."

"May I ask of their names?"

"Nicolas and Victor, though the story on how I met them is quite the thriller. You see-"

"Sorry sweetheart." He stopped her just as she was going to explain how she was transformed into a hero spontaneously. "You will have to tell me in the morning, I do not have much time until my shift starts at the franc store." He kissed her forehead as she frowned in acceptance.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, darling." He rushed out the door leaving her to herself for the next few minutes before her mother returned. She merely sat on her bed attending to the work from her classes, sighing as she slumped back against the wall.

"Celestine, I brought dinner!" Her mother exclaimed from the entrance of the apartment, holding a few grocery bags and closing the door behind her. "I have salmon and shrimp quiches, your favorite!" She chuckled and put the brown paper bags on the counter as Celestine sat on the circular table with a grin.

"Thank you mother." She began to eat the quiches elegantly. "These are delicious," Celestine somewhat articulated with food in her mouth.

"Now now, don't eat when your mouth is full, but I understand how you are eager."

"Yes mother." She smiled and returned to eating the quiches in front of her, now accompanied by her mother who joined her at the table.

"Celestine," Ms. Moreau scolded, "What have I told you about wearing that ring?" She reached for it but Celestine dropped the quiche and retracted her arm from her reach.

"I have already told you what it means to me, I will not take it off, regardless of your pleads. Now may we end the night on a high note?"

"For once?" She added after a pause.

"I suppose so. Anything new today, Celestine?" Ms. Moreau sighed and her daughter spoke about her adventures before going to sleep.

* * *

"Master, I believe that went rather well." Wayzz hovered towards Master Fu as he was looking out the window, the sun setting in front of him. "You have chosen well."

"I believe so, let us hope he remains on the path he is on." He turned around to face the green clad kwami. "You know how teenagers are vulnerable, but I believe Nooroo is a good influence to improve his character."

"As do I, Master. I surmise that Paris shall do well from here on?"

"Indeed, Wayzz."

"I must add, you have made a good decision to let out the Butterfly miraculous, it leaves us with options based on the situation at hand. I support the choice."

"Thank you, Wayzz. Let us get some rest now." Master Fu closed the blinds on the window and returned to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter Three

"Celestine, I believe I owe you an apology." Aline sighed as she was walking next to Celestine for their first class. "I am aware how we are not close and all, thought I really want to be sincere with you."

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" Celestine showed concern in her expression. The duo walked into the Literature classroom and took their usual seats next to each other in the front.

"I only asked of your advice for Genevieve's sake, she even has the matte lipstick you gave me. I am sorry for the betrayal." She bowed her head down in shame.

"No worries," Celestine brought her head up and smiled. "At least you came clean, what's in the past is in the past, and it was nice of you to tell me."

Genevieve then walked into the classroom with a noticeably large smirk, glaring at Celestine on the way in. She then sat with Vincent and they began chattering. "I got that girl to betray Celestine and she is still happy, I don't understand her." Genevieve sunk into her seat and crossed her arms.

"I don't understand either, but we need to find a way for her to lose followers first, wouldn't you think? If we get more people on our side, they'll help us go against her in the long run." Vincent suggested, putting an arm on his partner's shoulder.

"So you're saying we sabotage her basically?"

"Indeed, at this rate, we need her to dial down her glory just a tad for us to excel."

"What do you suggest? Shouldn't we alter our image first before we do any of the sabotaging then?"

"That is a good proposition, but we should plan this out strategically." Vincent took out a notebook and a black ink pen, writing everything he thought. "First day we make amends with people who left your group, in order of which they left. First Victor, then Aline, and so on. The job will get easier and progressively more difficult as time goes on."

"Ah, so as we get more experience with the reactions of the first, it will be easier in the long run with the next." Genevieve grabbed the pen, listing more people in order to speak to.

Vincent nodded. "Now now, darling, we need to take our time. Let us call this in Phase One. It will be complete by the end of tomorrow once we have made amends with as many people as possible. All of today and tomorrow should be enough."

"Got it, now what will be Phase Two? I think we should get her three little pests to convince her to join us. That would take at least a day. Once we get her friends, getting her won't be hard, we just need another arrangement to get close to her."

"Simple, you befriend her since you have her other friends by your side. Before that, we need to get everyone together when Celestine isn't there. Without their queen bee, they would come to us and see how your side is far better."

"How do we know when she's not there?"

"The arts fair is next week, her friend Victor is displaying his work and will most definitely invite his friends, which includes Celestine. It is during the second half of school to prepare, she won't be there for lunch. All part of Phase three."

"And Phase four will be befriending Celestine. We can betray her when the time is right. This plan is immaculate, Vincent! Aren't I thankful."

"Of course, we do need an idea if any phase backfires."

"I have an idea for that. I will tell you if it comes to the point that we need it." She smirked as the teacher entered the room, then the bell rang and the class commenced.

* * *

"Victor, get over here!" Genevieve demanded cruelly, before correcting her scowl with a grin. He obeyed, a bit suspicious with the girl's intentions. "I am sorry about how I treated you, I am trying to make amends with Celestine. I am genuinely trying to be a better person." She frowned, her expressions extremely believable.

Just not to Victor.

"I can see right through that pout of yours. I've known you for far too long, you don't fool me." She got angrier by the word, though Victor smirked at his statement. "You can't convince someone you have a past with, and it's not like we were ever civil in the first place. Turns out I'm just about as smart as you are, pretty girl."

He was just one of the many pawns to her many plans, she's had one for every instance ever since her fame depleted.

Back in the day, Genevieve had believed that having a male companion would help raise her in social standards, so what better than to befriend the person who everyone else knew very well? Victor had been more outgoing and friendly to everyone; he was more of an average speaker compared to the near silence he had now. Of course, he was uneasy for quite some time, but Genevieve and her persistence eventually broke the barrier, but not for long. Of course, she had used him for mischievous plans and schemes over time, but around then was when Nicolas came into his life and snapped him out of it. Who used to be a friendly and approachable boy had been hidden under a blanket of silence and shame, like we see him now.

Genevieve's intentions to her madness is still unknown to this day to the public, but her past is an interesting journey indeed.

Ah, the backstory of the one and only Genevieve Petit, what we have all been waiting for. She had it all; the beauty, the charisma, the positivity. Both of her parents were nurturing, always there for her, supportive. She had everything she would want in life, including her posse of followers. Although she believed her happiness would be everlasting, everything comes to an end. Her end can be defined as a certain ginger haired girl coming in to her life.

In Genevieve's mind, it was merely a new girl switching in to her class. The silent rivalry hadn't been recognized, though Genevieve was always jealous, as was Celestine. Being the positive person she was, Genevieve was asked to show Celestine around, offer her advice, and be her helping hand through her first weeks after switching to a new class. Deep within her, however, behind those glimmering green eyes, there was envy. She was greedy for the popularity, for the attention, for the men. Celestine 'stole' that from her once she arrived. In Genevieve's mind, she stole every possibility of popularity, though it was an illusion.

She believed she had to sabotage her as revenge.

So her plans began to rise, and her grades began to fall. Yes, she was one of the top in her class, but her immoderate plans brought her lower and lower as her focus began to shift from success to sabotaging Celestine. One day, out of the blue, she unexpectedly left her side. From an outsider's perspective, it seemed as if the two were acquainted friends who wouldn't have broken apart so abruptly, yet looks are quite deceiving. Knowing Genevieve in her time, she was calm, well mannered, forgiving, but not this day.

It was early January and the students had just finished their first day back from winter holiday, and began congregating in the courtyard. A group was building around Celestine, and what brought Genevieve over the edge was how most of the people in the crowd were formerly in her group prior to the holiday. In a burning rage, she made her way through the crowd, to Celestine who was sitting on a railing, and pushed her into the snow whilst screaming profanities. To Celestine, it was as if the frost were captivating her movements and consciousness. She was petrified, numb, unable to move both from the unexpected shock of the cold and the rash behavior of her friend.

The students looked at Genevieve as if she were a monster, and she acted like one from there on, cackling at the scene of a freezing Celestine before her. The thought of this made her nearly chuckle for a moment in front of an irritated Victor, crossing his arms in front of her. She quickly recollected and shooed him off. "At least that plan back in October worked when it needed to. Now go on, live your life. I have my things to attend to." She rose up and walked off, giving out a maniacal laugh on the way. Victor was left behind, looking at the ground shamefully, replaying his mistakes in his mind.

* * *

Daniel scribbled down marks on his paper in a frantic rush, each number in the equation being precise and identical to the calculations in his mind. Everything done by hand so swiftly, turned in within four minutes of receiving. It was an eight question math quiz on expanding binomials based on Pascal's Triangle and binomial theorem. A simple review to Daniel was a complicated task for the rest of the sixteen and seventeen year olds. He turned the paper back to its front, wrote his name in cursive script, and handed the paper to the teacher.

He did attend the local Lycée for Première year math and sciences, though he was only in his ninth year, being thirteen and attending the Collège. He was to turn fourteen in a month, though wanted to expand his studies and have higher educational standards to lead to a successful life professionally. "Remarkable." His professor briskly graded the paper and handed it back to the student in awe, nothing new to Daniel. "How have you attained such knowledge at your age? Why, I wish that I could have been at this educational level when I was thirteen."

"From you, sir. I'll be on my way back to the Collège. Thank you for your time." Daniel tucked the paper in his bag and the teacher nodded as he walked out the door of the classroom, once again in satisfaction. He opened the flap of his backpack in the hallway carefully to release the purple creature that gracefully flew out and about. Daniel closed the backpack and put it around his back, being sure to look around within the process to see if anyone would see Nooroo.

"Wow, Daniel. Never have I had a holder of such a young age, though your intelligence is definitely exemplary from what I have seen. I am proud of you." Nooroo sat on Daniel's left shoulder and spoke to him as he strolled down the hallways and outside with time to spare.

"Thank you, Nooroo. These things just come to me, it's more intuitive than anything, it just comes to me instinctively." Daniel replied as he adjusted his glasses, carefully pushing them up his face. "What were they like?"

"Who are you referring to?" Nooroo stood on his holder's shoulder with a tentative expression.

"The past holders, they must have also been skilled and meticulous." The child looked back at the purple class figure that relaxed and sat down with a flutter of his wings.

"Of course. Each and every one is different, and like I said before, you are the youngest I've had. My last master was a humble librarian, back in the nineteenth century before the advanced technology we see today was common. It is entertaining to see the evolution of time and space each time I return into reality."

"I can only imagine. I would love to have those immortal abilities, god like almost, if you will. If only we-" By now, Daniel was already outside walking down the sidewalks, and he was startled by the sounds of sirens blazing around the city, horror spreading at unimaginable paces. It was nothing other than an armed store robbery, deemed dangerous and damaging. The boy could see it all, two figures holding up guns to an innocent store owner as they attempted to enter the store, the man barricading the doors soon growing helpless as he was shot.

All hell broke loose.

"Nooroo, we must go, now!" He dashed back home to where he would be alone in his closet. "Just know, we must complete our conversation later, I am curious to discover more about my power's origins, but for now, we must transform." Daniel took off his round glasses and set them aside, ready to face the battle awaiting him.

"I am ready when you are, Master." Nooroo bowed his head down as Daniel looked out his secluded window, searching for the source of the crime in both his brain and reality. Once he was assured of his focus, he said the words.

"Nooroo! Transform Me!"

* * *

A simple knock on the white painted doors to the apartment Nicolas' aunt owned had startled the residents, though Ms. Gautier graciously rose up and answered the door, greeting the visitors. "Nicolas! It's a couple friends from school!" His aunt was warm and gentle, allowing them into the apartment without hesitation.

Nicolas was used to Victor's normal visiting, but realized how his aunt mentioned a 'couple friends.' What he was last expecting was his beloved to appear right behind his closest friend, holding a small gift and showing off that signature smile. "I made some stew for dinner to help later, it isn't much but I thought it was a nice gesture." She put down the box and stood back next to Victor.

Nicolas rose up in gladness and offered the two a seat on the other side of the living room, away from the couch he was resting on. "I am feeling much better now that you're here," he winked whilst leaning against a wall flirtatiously. He wasn't necessarily lying though, the sickness was lifting, he could most likely go back to school the next day.

"Now now, Nicolas, let's not move so fast." Victor chuckled. "How are you holding up?"

"Better, actually." His aunt came in, holding mugs of cocoa and passing it to the three teens. "I'll be cooking some supper and cleaning up, you kids can hang out outside if you would like."

"Thank you, Tante. And the cocoa is great." Nicolas patted her shoulder and nodded, she waved as the trio strolled out of the apartment and outside, where they heard a gun shot. The very same one Daniel had heard a few blocks down. All havoc spread like the plague. Another shot was heard, followed by the sounds of shattering glass and bloody screams. It was at this point where Nicolas stepped forward and held his arms out in front of his friends. "Stand back, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

A certain butterfly came down and landed on a keychain attached to his belt. Celestine and Victor watched in awe, meanwhile Nicolas kneeled down and began to hear a young voice from his mind, the outline of a moth appeared in front of his face. "Hello, Nicolas. I am Mite Sauveuse. Paris is in a time of urgency, we have suffered a loss. You will be Le Protecteur, and have the power of inhuman strength. Your task is to save as many people as possible from the store being robbed. The people are counting on you."

"My honor, Mite Sauveuse." The lights engulfed his body and he stood up in a stance in front of a frightened Victor and excited Celestine. He was then kept in a red and black suit with a dark mask on his face; a plain super hero costume, but that was what Daniel, or Mite Sauveuse, appreciated. Simplicity at its finest. "I am going to go save those people from the burglars, I need you two to take safety." His voice was low, almost dark to the others, sending chills to both of them. They complied and ran to the side of another building and into a furniture joint.

"Nobody leave this store!" Celestine yelped trying to confine everyone in safety.

"And why should we listen to ya, little girl?" A large man next to one of the dark wooden dining sets had stood up and crossed his arms at her.

"There's a burglary just down the street! Two people were shot and you men could be in danger." Celestine pouted, also crossing her arms.

"Oh sh-," The man's words were muffled as a third ear piercing shot was heard from outside, then he ran towards the back of the store, as far away from trouble as possible.

"Come on Victor, let's go warn the other stores." Celestine grabbed Victor's arm and dragged out the petrified boy behind her.

* * *

"Nice try, but I don't think you are getting away with this today." Le Protecteur put his arms on his hips and stared at the two masked men.

"You are only a teenager in spandex!" He laughed. "If you were smart ,ya would have called the police!" The first man, noticeably lanky compared to the other, smirked. Le Protecteur was unfazed, watching carefully as the man's skin, peppered with grime and stubbles of hair, began to wrinkle, forming a devilish expression while a gun was drawn. It was long, very vintage as well. "At least ya get to leave a legacy, I imagine them headlines reading 'Teenager shot after thinkin' he can face two illegal gunmen with his bare hands!'"

The teenager in red grinned back, slowly and eerily walking towards the gun and dodging a shot on the way by ducking. Surprised, the gunman was ready to shoot again, but the hero ran and grabbed the barrel, bending it upwards, therefore making the gun dysfunctional. "I am afraid you don't know who you are messing with." Keeping the burglars distracted, he signaled for the four other civilian in the store to exit before they were put in any more danger. Just as he was about to take care of the criminals, he hears police men standing by.

"This is the word of justice, lower your arms at this minute!" The criminals were now frightened by Le Protecteur's gesture, and he now went behind them and lifted each of them up, slumping them over his shoulders. "Who might you be?" The policeman scanned the hero from head to toe.

"Call me Le Protecteur. I am a champion of Mite Sauveuse." He put the criminals back on their feet, handing them over to the police. "I believe my work is complete here, I will tend to other people. Thank you for everything you have done, Officer." And so the red clad teen went running down the street, checking people on the way for their well being.

"Nicolas, or Le Protecteur, is everything alright?" Celestine and Victor were eventually face to face with said boy, the wind blowing through their hair and making a whispering noise as it found its way between nooks and crannies. The fluffy clouds began to darken into a misty rain as it shimmered down on them.

"Yes, certainly, young lady." He knelt down and gently pressed his lips against her hand, still holding it before the silhouette of a butterfly appeared upon his face, signaling for him to remove the keychain from his belt and release the transformation. The pure tianshi fluttered off freely and Nicolas was still on the pavement; kneeled down with his head facing the delicate hand in his palms. Simultaneously, he put the keychain back on his belt, not moving from this position.

"I believe this whole transformation sequence completely cured my fever." Nicolas mentioned breathily as he rose up, not letting go his grasp on Celestine's hand. The rain began to get slightly more intense, so the three teens changed courses to take cover.

"I do not think it is helping my case at all." Celestine sneezed, letting go of the boy's hand in shock. He was left slightly dejected, for sure. Victor, on the other hand, was more amused with the small scene that unfolded in front of him. "I'll be walking home, we don't want to spread this to Victor either, now would we?"

"Please, I will walk you."

"You mustn't, you are still vulnerable!"

"No debates, we will come with you." Nicolas felt as if there were a hole in his heart, only to be cured by Celestine. Holding her hand for that brief moment meant much more than anyone would perceive. He felt colder and emptier each second after she let go. What made him feel worse was how he had spread his febrile state to her.

The group eventually came to a stop as Celestine was ready to bid them goodnight. It was already seven, her father is well into his shift and her mother was most likely already making dinner. "Victor, Nicolas, you two should be getting home. It is getting late." She stopped for a short moment before rethinking what she said. "Scratch that. If you two would want, I can actually offer some hospitality, my mother would be fine with it, you can stay until eight until dinner if you'd like."

"I, err, I mean," Nicolas began.

"We'd love to, my parents wouldn't mind." Victor finished, nudging his friend.

"I suppose mine wouldn't either. It would be easier on them to get things situated with more space." Nicolas nodded, the boys began following Celestine as she continued down for a few more minutes and reached a decent apartment building, known for it's somewhat larger apartments than average. They went up two flights of stairs and reached the door to her home.

Celestine went into her nude rhinestone lined clutch bag and dug in for the key that would use to unlock the round golden knob. "Celestine, don't you think it's a late, we do not want to cause trouble." Victor interceded, mainly since Nicolas was far too lovestruck to think straight, and the topic had just come into his mind. "And his aunt is already preparing dinner and we wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Perhaps you are correct, but I don't do this very often, I just feel like you guys are going to be close to me soon. It will also help with Nicolas' situation at hand, don't you think?" She winked and unlocked the door leading to her living room, where her mother was lounging on the silky red and silver patterned couch, admiring the fireplace while reading a newspaper. "Good evening, mother." Celestine greeted while placing her clutch down on a coffee table, the two boys standing by the door awkwardly.

"Who are these fine men? And please, come in!" Ms. Moreau gestured, being just as friendly as her daughter.

"This is Nicolas and this is Victor." She gestured to each of them and they walked in as Ms. Moreau suggested.

"Hello, madame. Very nice to meet you."

"You too, and please, call me Adeline." Nicolas shook her hand firmly, leaving Victor behind him uncomfortably. Ms. Moreau then went to Victor and shook his hand as well.

"Alright, mother, is it alright if they stay for dinner? Father will be home late tonight." Celestine inquired.

"Of course. Please, make yourself at home." Nicolas thanked her after the statement, Victor just grinned sheepishly as they followed Celestine to the living room, where the settled in and waited for the meal.

* * *

"Master, I am feeling some type of misbalance." Wayzz hovered from the music box to Master Fu. "I haven't felt this in ages."

"Do you think it is because we did not put out the proper pairing?"

"Most likely. With only one miraculous in use, who knows what type of commotion can occur if things go wrong. That hasn't happened in thousands of years, since the fox miraculous turned against the rest."

"Ah, I remember that story. We need to avoid susceptibility, a teenager such as he could turn on us at any time, even if Nooroo is guiding him on the new path. Outsiders still have an influence on him." The man walked towards the box and opened it, staring at the jewels. "So which do you suggest?"


	4. Chapter Four

"I will be on my way now. Good evening Mother, Father." The black clad child rose from the dining table, wiping his mouth gently with a white napkin before rising from the table with his dishes in hand. He put them in the sink and walked towards his younger brother, Denis, who was sitting at the table, still fiddling around with his spaghetti, poking around it with a fork while laughing. He looked nearly like a replica of Daniel, only younger and playful. Daniel is very strict and exhibits professionalism, he has since his brother was born six years ago. However, Denis was definitely lively and frolicsome.

"As for you, young one, get some sleep, it's half past seven and you still need to clean up." Daniel wiped the boy's face off and patted his head, only to realize he was wearing a certain bracelet. "And do not go into my room. What have I been telling you?" He snatched the bracelet back and put it in his pocket, leaving Denis dejected.

"Now now, Daniel. No need to snap at your brother." His mother also stood up, collecting the remaining dishes and washing them in the sink.

"I know, Mother. I am just, erm, protective, I suppose. I'd prefer something not to be misplaced or taken." Daniel patted his brother's head once more. "Good night all of you. I will be attending to some extra curricular work." Daniel walked out and back into his bedroom where he sat at his desk boringly.

"Daniel, I know you are protective of your identity, but there is no need to be so irritated towards your family, especially Denis. You know feelings can be fragile at such a young age." Nooroo flew out from the drawer of his desk, sitting on top of it with his legs crossed.

"I know, I know, and why were you listening in?"

"Well, I went to see if your family was all done with dinner so I could sneak and get more food, but it turns out you all were just putting away the dishes, so I decided to wait and hear everything out. My comment is just a suggestion, however."

"I thought I provided enough food to last you until tomorrow morning." Daniel crossed his arms, Nooroo just sat chuckling.

"I guess I was a bit hungrier than usual!"

"Okay, I will get you some more lettuce, I suppose." Daniel tore off a few more pieces of lettuce and snuck back to his room. If his parents caught him, then he would have to explain his 'new found lettuce addiction.'

After feeding the kwami, he changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed, grabbing a French translation of the book _War & Peace_ on the way back. "What is this story about?" Nooroo flew around to catch a glimpse of the words. Daniel was about a quarter way through it so far.

"Well it is quite a complicated Russian novel, but right now there is a war going on out there somewhere, it takes place in the year 1812, the war is most likely in the west."

"Well this seems entertaining, I may go through it while you are at school!"

"Very well, but I do have a question."

"Yes, Master?"

"While Denis was in my room, he could have stumbled into my closet at any time to be bombarded with butterflies, correct?" Nooroo nodded and took a seat on top of the book Daniel has open. "So I was thinking that we should most likely be based somewhere else, and I know a spot, no one ever goes there."

"I am just afraid you will be in the wrong place at the wrong time." The kwami frowned.

"I am aware, but if I am always at school, and the place I speak of is down the street from it, I believe it would be more beneficial than not."

"Then it is set, we shall inspect it tomorrow after school, I hope this decision will be favorable." Daniel remained on his bed, picking up at where he stopped in his book.

* * *

"Alright, Victor, I haven't heard much from you tonight, care to share any thoughts?" Ms. Moreau asked as Victor was just about to put down a mug of tea. "Or are you just the quiet type?"

"Well," Victor stopped to clear his throat, his voice low and exhibiting slight apprehension. "You could say I am the quiet type, I suppose." He shrugged and took another sip of tea slowly and gently.

"That is why I usually talk for him, though I prefer him to speak words directly from his mind, not mine." Nicolas added between gulps of his drink. "I wish he hadn't changed from before." This statement earned a glare from Victor, him knowing that an explanation will be asked for.

"So I see that you three have some tension between each other! I will just be in the kitchen over there. Do you two boys want dinner?" Ms. Moreau once again offered.

"Oh, my aunt is preparing something for my family, so we will be leaving in a few minutes." Nicolas replied.

"Whatever you say, I will just give you three a bit of privacy before you leave."

"Changed from before?" Celestine whisper yelled, knowing her mother would still be attempting to listen in to the conversation. She began coughing from the roughness of her voice combined with the cold she was beginning to get. "What do you mean, Nicolas?" Disquiet was heard from her voice.

Understanding that Celestine knew to whisper due to the circumstances, Nicolas responded whispering as well. "He used to be well known, around the time you got switched into our classes. He was outgoing until Genevieve took advantage. He said things to close people that he regrets, and it was all part of Genevieve's plan to get more popularity. Now he prefers not to talk at all." Victor punched Nicolas in anger and gave him a scowl, meanwhile Celestine just gasped in guilt. "Don't blame me Vic, she had to find out soon enough. If we all want a decent friendship, we shouldn't keep something from her."

"I am sorry." This was all Celestine could muster up to say through all of the thoughts she processed in this moment. She was the reason Genevieve went crazy for power in the first place, and she was so unaware that people, innocent peers, were dragged into the problem, and she caused issues outside of the fight. She felt like she was the one responsible for Victor's change, for his attitude, for his life making a turn. "This is all my fault."

"No, Celestine, don't blame yourself for it." Victor patted on her shoulder from across the table. "You aren't the one who used me."

"But I was the one who caused her to feel like she needed more, and then she used you, it is a chain reaction I began."

"Genevieve is a leech, she grabs hold for anything she can find and sucks the life out of it. You are the opposite, helping everyone in need that you can find. If not you, it could have been anyone else she was competing with that caused her to create this deadly game of chess." Nicolas pointed out, eliciting a small grin from the girl. "It is nice if we all open up to each other, it helps us all group closer moment by moment."

"Come on Nic, we do not want to keep your aunt waiting. But thank you for the hospitality, Celestine. We are glad for you to have us tonight." Victor nudged as the three stood up. After a quick sneeze, Celestine lead the way to the door and walked the boys outside. "Good evening, Celestine." Nicolas bowed down in front of her, holding out one of his hands in the process to accentuate his gesture. Victor, on the other hand, shook her hand like a _normal_ person, and the two walked off.

* * *

As the doors to the school opened, about thirty minutes before classes began, Vincent and Genevieve were already running towards each other and stopped as they were about to collide.

"Great news!"

"Terrible news!"

"Terrible news? What happened, Vincent?" Genevieve inquired, knowing she had made progress in the plan over the past day and night.

"We need to hurry up with the plan, we have a better opportunity today, word is coming around that Celestine is not attending school today, I overheard her two sidekicks mentioning it on the way here."

"So you're suggesting I tell her followers to join me _today_ during lunch?"

"Indeed, and it wouldn't be so hard, we just need to be convincing. She will come back to nothing!"

Genevieve was eager to continue to the next phase, but was unsure of everything moving so quickly. "Are you sure about this? We wouldn't want to rush everything to the point where domination seems obvious."

"One hundred percent." Vincent smirked and gestured for her to walk through the doors of the school to head to their classes. "And what was the good news you mentioned before?"

"Forget about it, we need to figure out this whole plan against Celestine now when we have the chance. How do I approach her group?"

"Try to see her lunch table and if they congregate there, that would be a start. Just go there and prove to yourself that you have changed and want to make more friends. Do some kind gestures and improvise, it won't be too hard considering Celestine isn't even here."

"Got it, and if it fails?"

"Then we go with your plan B, whatever you mentioned earlier."

"Perfect, but I do not necessarily believe you would agree with it." Genevieve tapped a finger on her chin.

"Why wouldn't I? And would you mind telling me what it is?"

"I will tell you if it comes to those measures. Now let's go to class, shall we?"

Following the morning classes, their sinister scheme was to be commenced. By then, Nicolas and Victor looked over to see Genevieve and Vincent bickering about their own problems, and the students were constantly flowing out of the school. Victor noticed that every now and then, Genevieve would smile and wave to a student who was not well acquainted with her. After a few more minutes, Victor picked up on her little trick.

Genevieve decided to rise up from the step she was sitting on and went to a group of students that formed in the courtyard, beginning her speech. Trying to blend in, Victor grabbed Nicolas' wrist and dragged him into the group so they could see everything she's trying to say. They knelt down so they wouldn't be seen directly by Genevieve.

"... and this is why I want to ask for all of your forgiveness. I do promise to adjust my attitude and be acquainted with all of you!" Genevieve was actually quite convincing, but Victor knew what was up, considering their conversation from yesterday.

"Nic," he whispered while kneeling down with his friend, "We need to do something, fast!" Nicolas simply nodded and played along.

"How do we know you're not faking this?" Nicolas popped up from the ground and asked dumbly, then began looking around in a coy fashion once people looked back to see who had just questioned the speaker.

Unknowing of who had yelped that statement, Genevieve just tried to think of a 'genuine' reply. "Trust is a concept that friends should bring upon each other, and that is what I am trying to speak about today. I trust you all enough to give out my friendship and share kindness, so I want you all trust me on my decision to change as a person. Please, give me this chance."

Thinking about Nicolas' concept from earlier, Victor decided to yell out as well, this time not hiding himself from the others. "But I don't think we should be giving trust to a gal who is suddenly pulling this shtick when her number one opponent isn't here." This caused Genevieve to glare at him, her face turning red in anger as Victor was getting in the way of her plans _again_.

Foolishly mimicking some type of feminine voice, Nicolas once again spoke out. "That other guy has a point!"

"Then I shall prove myself!" Genevieve crossed her arms and looked around the courtyard only to find an old oriental man struggling to find his cane on the ground. She ran towards him and smiled. "Here you go, sir." She handed him the cane and graciously helped him up.

"Thank you, young lady."

"Of course. Do you need me to walk you home or anything of the sorts? It may be on my way, I live only two houses down after making the second left and-"

"No worries, I can make my way back myself. Many thanks go to you." He put his palms together while holding his cane on his arm, then continued on satisfied.

Once he was out of sight, Genevieve found her way back into the crowd and was once again in the center of attention. "I did _that_ to prove to you all that I am worth your friendship, worth your time, so I am once again asking for your forgiveness."

"Yup, still not buying it. Maybe next time, Genevieve." Nicolas whistled and walked away from the crowd with Victor, some of the crowd following behind them.

"How do you do that?" Victor whispered, still skittish following the whole situation.

"Do what?" Nicolas inquired.

"Speak up and against one of the top people in our school's social hierarchy. Duh."

"It is not really how you do it, but whether or not you choose to."

"Nic, use real words and phrases, please."

Nicolas stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend. By now, the crowd had dispersed throughout the school and outside. "There is no science to it, it is just the choice on whether or not you want to do it. Just get up and say what you need to say." He smiled and patted Victor's back, then continued down the hallways to wait for their next class.

Meanwhile, Genevieve and Vincent were still at their place, sitting on a step. "Urgh!" Genevieve grunted as she angrily crosses her arms, the remaining group eventually dissipating. "This isn't fair! Celestine is still better than me and she is not even here!" She mocked a sob.

"Do not fret, we can still conduct that backup plan, whatever it was." Vincent gave her a side hug and was pushed away shortly after as Genevieve buried her face in her palms. "Mind telling me now?"

Coming to realization that the new scheme had to come into play as realistically as possible, Genevieve whispered the words, "Go with it, don't talk to me until after school in front of the abandoned building down the street, got it?"

"Yes, but I don't understand the whole-"

"I KNEW IT!" She popped up and screamed, grasping everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about!?" Vincent stood up in a stance.

"How you do actually _love_ Celestine, that is why you have been sabotaging me the whole time, for heaven sakes just keep your composure!"

"Since when have I even mentioned her once, I was just saying-"

"Cut the act, blondie. Don't pretend like I don't know what has _actually_ been going on here." She sashayed away with a few other girls and Vincent was both confused, but on the same track. He huffed and walked in the other direction for the remainder of the day.

After school, confusion was the only feeling Nicolas and Victor could experience after word about Vincent and Genevieve's fight began to go around. The two had stuck together like glue for as long as anyone could remember, creating their little shenanigans since day one. Something as drastic as this made it especially difficult to tell whether or not this was some elaborate scheme on their agenda.

Being a former victim of Genevieve, it would normally be easy for Victor to identify whether or not she was actually lying about a certain situation, but he wasn't completely sure this time. How exactly would Vincent being in love with Celestine benefit Genevieve at all, even if it were just a plan? Vincent and Genevieve being against each other, even if it were staged, would not really have any type of goal, unless one of them were to try to get closer to the friend group. It would do more damage than good for their side.

The only flaw with that approach, that everyone is aware of by now, is that Celestine isn't one who would get into - or desire, for that matter - relationships. No one knows why, and she prefers to keep things like that a secret. Rumors have been circulating, and they're all miscellaneous. Nicolas is even aware of these conditions, but is still in love with the girl.

Genevieve has already done the relationship trick, with Victor of course, and it wasn't necessarily successful in the long run. After they broke up, Victor was only against her, so it only hurt her more. Vincent trying to pursue Celestine as part of a plan would not make any sense, so was their fight genuine?

Aline Le Roux was also suspicious, and she tried to play along and see if the whole fight was real, so she quickly adjusted her curly platinum hair and ran up to Vincent, trying to make a good impression since their last encounter wasn't exactly positive. "Can I help you?" He asked, ticked off by her presence.

"No need to be aggressive, I just wanted to help you out." She looked up to him, being roughly eight inches shorter than him.

"With?"

"That whole thing with Genevieve, exposing your crush and sabotage, that's pretty bad rep if you ask me."

"Cut to the chase, please."

"I just wanted to help you get with Celestine. After all, that's the least I can do after you conquered the school's main villain basically."

"How did I conquer her if she just humiliated me in front of everyone, exposing my crush?"

"You basically sabotaged her from the inside out, you know everything you need to know to defeat her, and she just lost her best asset to her opponent. Check mate."

"I guess you could put it that way, but I am still bummed out because I cannot be on both sides of this useless war." The two walked in silence for a couple minutes down the boardwalk until Aline could gather up her conclusions.

"So you really like her?"

Vincent, knowing this whole thing was an act, had to think of a response that wasn't direct, but not idiotic either. He had to be practical from here on. "Yeah, I guess." He gave out a bit of a smile, as if he were hiding feelings. The whole acting thing wasn't really his forte, but Aline was seeming to buy it. The pretending part was usually Genevieve's job.

"Sounds cool, later man." Aline patted his back and walked off, satisfied with the information she gathered.

 _Maybe this whole shtick won't be hard after all..._ Vincent thought to himself as he snuck to the building where he was to meet Genevieve. He looked around the abandoned building but had no luck in finding her, until he heard her whispering from the inside, Genevieve was waving at him to enter and he did.

"You can't be seen with me anymore, and you better agree with the plan because it is already in play. Got it?" Genevieve mentioned cautiously, trying not to be heard.

"Yes, but I still do not completely understand this concept."

"I need you to court Celestine, no matter how much of a nuisance she may be."

"How would courting our enemy benefit us? You know the outcomes of past situations such as this."

"Exactly, this plan failed with Victor, so they would find it illogical for us to be doing this for our service. It only makes it more believable on your part. All you need to do is win her heart and find ways to ruin her reputation in a couple months time."

"That is the equivalent to getting Hell to freeze over. How do you expect me to do so?" Vincent sat on the ground and tapped a finger on his chin, Genevieve following him a few moments after.

"I don't have that part figured out just yet, but I just need you to act as nervous as possible around her, let her confront you first, or better yet get with her sidekicks and become a part of her posse. Today is only Wednesday, and she is bound to be in school next Monday for the arts fair, so you have a few days to establish your new reputation before she returns."

"I feel unsure of this, it is all rushed."

"And that is what I said during lunch today."

Vincent put his arms up in defeat. "Fair enough, we can go with this plan for as long as we need, she will end up traumatized either way."

"Indeed, her first relationship being a setup will lower her self esteem enough to allow me to reign! Finally, I will claim back the throne." Genevieve cackled and began walking out through a side door. "Leave through the front, we cannot be seen together anymore."

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"That was close, those people downstairs could have exposed your identity, Master." Nooroo fluttered back around freely after hiding in an unoccupied closet in the attic of the building they were in.

"I understand, but we may be able to get away with barricading that trap door to ensure no one comes up here." Daniel looked around once again and saw the black haired girl stroll out through the side exit.

"Agreed. Now may I?" Nooroo looked at his holder in anticipation, and he knodded in acceptance. Just as the phenomenon was the first day Daniel was given the miraculous, Nooroo's eyes glowed and the pure butterflies appeared from thin air, filling the room and flapping about.

"This is so majestic, I cannot get over it." Daniel marveled at the sight and looked out the window, Nooroo following and resting on his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh Celestine, you must watch who you are with and when. That boy made you ill!" Celestine's father, Jacob, mentioned as he rested an ice pack on her head.

"How was I supposed to know," she paused to cough a few times, "- that he would get me this sick?"

"Oh Celestine, you just need to be more observant when it comes to these types of situations." He sat down in a seat next to her bedside and continued reading the newspaper.

"Papa, are you able to get me some sparkling water?" She peeped after a while.

"Of course, darling." He laid his newspaper gently on the wooden rocking chair behind him and head to the kitchen to prepare a glass of carbonated water. As he was about to return to his daughter's room, there was a knock on the front door. Mr. Moreau put down the drink and went to answer the door. He was greeted by two teenage boys who had taken off their caps to properly greet the man. The slightly taller one, being Nicolas, gave a smile.

"Good afternoon, Sir, we are friends of Celestine and wanted to check on her quickly." Next to Nicolas was Victor, who stood silent and offered a canteen of tea.

"I suppose you two are Nicolas and Victor?" Mr. Moreau inquired, getting two nods in response, then he gestured to her room. "Then please, come in. Her room is right down there." The boys walked in and to her room, Nicolas sitting down on her bed looking at her closed eyes, while Victor picked up the newspaper on the rocking chair and took a seat.

"Celi, are you asleep?" Nicolas looked down on her, lovestruck.

"Nope," She replied lazily as she sniffled. "Just resting my eyes." She yawned as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her sparkly hazel eyes.

Unlike usual days in school, Celestine wasn't wearing any of her makeup - no eyeshadow, rosy blush, or her signature red lipstick. Her face was natural but still exhibited the upmost beauty; even at her worst state, her face still glowed to Nicolas. "Beautiful," Nicolas unconsciously muttered to himself.

"Come again?" Celestine asked.

"Riiiight, the day was, err, beautiful! Such a shame you could not come out today." He tried to cover up his mistake. Although his undying love for the girl is painfully obvious, Nicolas is in denial that anyone would notice it. Victor always mentioned how lucky he was that Celestine did not know about this crush, as she had little to no experience with these kinds of relationships.

The girl readjusted herself so her back was against the headboard, then she looked around and reacquainted herself with reality. "Well Victor, you are quiet today."

"It happens." Was his reply, nearly silent and solemn, but he showed her the warm tea he brought her and that elicited a smile from her.

After a few coughs, Celestine drank a sip of tea and slouched down a bit. "What are you guys doing here, other than bringing tea, of course."

"Just checking on you, and we have news too." Nicolas held her right hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles while they shared eye contact.

"Very well," they shared a smile. "So what is the news?"

"Right!" Nicolas flinched and released her hand. "Vincent and Genevieve broke apart, they haven't even looked each other in the eye since lunch break when Genevieve tried to take a stand."

"What? Why would they ever-" Celestine's eyes widened but Nicolas pressed his index finger on her lips.

"Because Vincent is in love with you." Nicolas looked down, meanwhile Victor put down the newspaper he was reading to see Celestine's reaction.

"Woah." Celestine was expectedly confused - she didn't really ever know when someone felt any sort of adoration towards her, and she never had people who would tell her such until now.

"Everything alright in here?" Mr. Moreau leaned against the door frame of her bedroom with a glass of sparkling water.

"Yes, father." Celestine smiled and he put the glass on her bedside table.

"We will be heading back home how, thank you, sir." Nicolas bowed down and exited the home with Victor behind him.

After the boys left, Jacob sat back down on his rocking chair and found his place in the newspaper. "Well those are two nice boys, but the one with the blue eyes is a bit off."

"Oh, that one is Victor, and he has his reasons for his silence." Celestine took a sip of the water her father just brought, savoring the carbonation. She then carefully placed the cup back on her nightside table.

"Well I see you have gotten closer to these two in the past days, why is that?"

"That story I tried telling you on Monday, how I met them."

"I see we never got to that. Proceed."

"Have you heard word around about Liberté, or Le Protecteur?"

"Right, that man giving out powers to teenagers to save the city, with butterflies, I believe. I think it will be on the papers by tomorrow. Your point is?"

"I was Liberté, I was transformed into the first hero and saved three people from that burning building. Nicolas was Le Protecteur."

Mr. Moreau took a minute to breath and look at his daughter with a strange expression; Celestine couldn't tell if it was anger, surprise, or proudness. "What?"

"You heard me right! It was spectacular too! Are you alright, Papa?"

"Yes darling, that's just, hard to imagine. Please, explain this all to me."

"So Mite Sauveuse is this masked hero, and his power is to send out those butterflies to a person feeling positive emotion, and they fuse with an item of significance. He then grants them some sort of powers, mine was immunity, and Nicolas had inhuman strength. It's truly magnificent, father!"

"And he chose you? Of all of Paris? Aren't I proud of my daughter this afternoon!" He chuckled and rubbed his thumb on her cheek. "What was your item?" He was starting to get more intrigued, he was on the edge of his seat wanting to learn more about this phenomenon.

"My ring." Celestine said, lowering her face a bit.

"I really don't understand why you need to wear that thing all the time, or _at all_ for that matter." He attempted to take it back, but she pulled away her arm and kept it from him.

"And you don't have to."

"I could buy you a new one, one as beautiful as the stars in the sky, one free of dark meanings."

"Maybe the dark meanings give me motivation." She crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say, Celestine, but that ring gives us all a bad vibe. Now I need to head out to work, stay good young lady." He kissed her forehead and head out, still in confusion of why his daughter would keep a rusted object with a tainted past.

* * *

Genevieve was on her way home, making sure not to cross paths with anyone in school that could cause her to be questioned. "Urgh, this plan better work, or everything will be in jeopardy." Genevieve muttered to herself as she went through the front door of her dwelling and stormed to her room. After following her normal routine and placing down her backpack and folder on her desk and chair, she realized a black box next to her jar of pens. "Mom? Are you home?" She yelled, running around her house to find no one.

"Did she leave her jewelry in here again? Where did she even get this?" She curiously picked up the box and inspected it before cracking it open, only to be embraced by an unimaginably bright blue sphere that illuminated her room.

Before her was none other than a very tired, very emotional, whining Duusu.

* * *

 **A/N: I tried making you all an extra long chapter with 5,026 words! And I wanted to ask some fun questions to see your opinions now, as we have completely finished the whole 'Introduction' phase of the story, because Chapter Five is where is REALLY starts!**

 ** _Who do you expect to be together at the end? Which ship will sail in the Epilogue?_**

 ** _Do you believe that other Miraculouses will be given out? What will they be and who will get them?_**

 ** _What do you think is up with Celestine's ring? Why do her parents hate it so much_** **?**

 ** _And last but not least, what are some ship names for different characters in the story that you want together? I really have no idea what they would be, but I want to hear your ideas!_**

 **Note that I already have the whole plot planned out, so I thought it would be cool to see how the readers think everything it going to pan out.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, can't wait until next time!**


	5. Chapter Five

"What on earth!?" Genevieve yelped at the hysterical figure sobbing before her eyes. "What are you, how did you get into my room, and why are you crying so much?"

"Huh?" The miniature peacock looked around, discombobulated. Its flow of tears came to a halt. "What just happened?"

"You tell me, I just opened a box and there you are, in my room!" Genevieve threw her arms up in frustration.

"Oh deary, I am so sorry darling!" The blue clad kwami apologized in her high pitched voice as it flew up to be eye level. "I did not mean to frighten you! I am a Kwami, and my name is Duusu! I can give you special super powers so you can assist Mite Sauveuse with rescuing the people in distress!"

Genevieve stood there silent for a few moments, until she gave out an ear piercing scream that greatly startled Duusu, leaving her to stand in shock at the screeching teenager. It was truly horrific. "This has to be fake! Get out!"

"Please, do not fret, I am here to give you the abilities that no other person can have, you would be the only person with these powers, and we need you!" Genevieve looked closer at the kwami and tilted her head, then extended a finger to pat its head twice.

"So this is _not_ some kind of prank?"

"Of course not! I give you the power to change or stabilize one's thoughts and emotions. If during an attack, a person is feeling great fear or angst, you are able to make them smile once again! It will help one of Mite Sauveuse's champions defeat a villain and keep people out of harm's way."

"How do I do that?"

"Well, once you transform, you are able to use your weapon, a fan, to teleport yourself to a person in need. You're able to sense their feelings from a distance. All you'll need to do from there is put your hands on their temples and they will feel the emotion you desire. The fan can also be used to deflect attacks, or for a combat strategy alongside your partner."

"How are my parents going to even believe me when I say I need to go be a hero with a fan!"

"Don't tell them, or anyone about this. You need to find a way to keep your identity a secret, and sneak out at a time of need. Stay undetected!" Duusu hovered around the room to observe some of the luxuries that Genevieve's room beheld. "What is this thing?" The kwami was observing some new technology sat upon the nightstand.

"Don't touch that, it's my new hair dryer!" Genevieve tried to shoo off the kwami.

"I've never seen anything of the sort! Please, please, please teach me how it works oh please!" Duusu begged.

With ease, the green eyed teen lifted the hair dryer and turned it on, gently waving it over her black hair to show how it works. Duusu was in awe with this new technology.

"This is _off limits_. It's brand new and expensive, and my parents _never_ give me expensive stuff, so this is important to me. Got it?" Duusu knodded in response. "Now, teach me how this thing works." Genevieve held up the miraculous and examined it fastidiously. "Is this a, err, hair pin?"

"Precisely, you put it in your hair like this." Duusu assisted Genevieve in fastening the jewel in her hair, and its wings retracted, turning into a deep silver color in the process. It looked like one single feather that held her hair behind her ear.

"Now what?"

"Say the words, 'Transform me,' and you'll be on your own from then until you turn back. After you change three people's moods, you will only have five minutes until you change back, but you can always say, 'detransform me' if you want to change back. Most of your actions from here on will be instinctual, so you wouldn't really need me." Genevieve hesitated, but then took a deep breath and looked at the blue figure for reassurance. "I'm ready when you are, Genevieve."

"Duusu, transform me!"

* * *

"Mama, can I at least go back to school? I promise, I will not get anyone sick, but I need to be there to help my friends!" Celestine pleaded while her her was brushing her hair.

"We'll see how you feel tomorrow, darling, but we can't risk your condition getting worse.

"It's not even that bad! It is just some congestion, please don't lock me up. I need to sort things out at least."

"I know about your little drama issue, but I need you to get better as soon as possible, which means that you cannot leave before you are completely well. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mama." The two of them then shot their eyes to the door of Celestine's room as they heard their apartment's front door opening, and footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Celestine's expression turned into fear, while her mother was filled with disgust at who entered moments later.

"Sorry, darling, I just left my-" Mr. Moreau stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with his _wife._ "And I see you're home _early_ , Adeline." He snarled.

"Of course I am, because _I_ am one who would get of their way to take care of my daughter." She hissed.

"She's my daughter too, and I spent the day with her. Stop yelling, or you'd be a bad influence on the teenager."

"You're saying that as if you've done nothing wrong. Drinking excessively is a bad influence as well."

"At least I didn't have to lose faith in my-"

"ENOUGH!" Celestine yelped at her fighting parents. "Papa, get your stuff, Mama, get some rest. I do not want, or need for that matter, any of this."

Her parent's eyes softened at her comment, and they proceeded to exit, Ms. Moreau lingering behind. "I'm sorry." She was nearly in a sob, but exited the room, carefully closing the door behind her, and heading to sleep.

After what felt like a few minutes, Celestine jumped out of bed, disregarding her condition, and grabbed a backpack, beginning to fill it with books, games, and other miscellaneous trinkets she could find in her room. After quickly changing, she snuck to her mother's room, seeing how she was already fast asleep on her desk, with a burnt out cigar laying adjacent to her. In reassurance, the teen continued out the door, carefully closing it behind her right before she redid her hair into a pony tail, and she went running.

The school day had already ended, so she decided to take a stop at the newly implemented library in there. It took her a solid ten minutes, not including the occasional breaks to regain her breath, to sprint to the school's street. Instinctively, she looked behind her after hearing a honk on someone's car, but then she made contact after ramming into a boy who was too absorbed in a book to see where he was going.

"Oh, Celestine, I did not expect to see you here." Daniel looked up at the girl who was about his height, in a thick black coat with her grey button up tucked in a black and white plaid skirt.

"Ditto, but tell Tante and Oncle I said hello." She patted her _cousin's_ shoulder.

"Indeed." He nodded his head and they both continued on their separate ways.

Once Celestine walked into the library, she realized how it was beginning to be decorated for the Arts Fair on Friday. While music was being played, she saw a few of her peers, including Vincent, Nicolas, and Victor, hanging up banners and posters.

"Oh, look who's here, Victor, Vincent!" Nicolas blushed at the sight of his love, and gave her a genuine smile as she slowly walked in.

"Well I see you guys have all warmed up to each other." Celestine gave a gentle grin as she looked around the room, weaving her way through the tables to reach the boys.

"Yup, Vincent's a pretty cool guy when he's not under Genevieve's control, we talked all of last period." Nicolas patted Vincent's shoulder and they looked at each other in reassurance.

"Victor, a word?" She took him aside where they would be alone. "We can trust him?" She questioned.

He only nodded his head, then responded with a voice that was almost a whisper. "He makes a compelling argument, and we couldn't see how Genevieve could benefit from them being separated in this fashion." He shrugged.

"It is awkward, though, is it not? Nicolas says the boy is in love with me, and I cannot return those feelings."

"I would not worry about that. He just wants to be friends now." They smiled at each other and got back to the group.

"Weren't you sick just an hour ago, Celestine?" Nicolas asked from the ladder as he taped a streamer to one of the shelves.

"My mother wouldn't let me leave, so I snuck out."

"Is this the first time?" Vincent asked.

"Yup, I was feeling rebellious, you could say." She shimmied off her coat and hung it on a chair.

"I'm liking it." He smirked as he extended a hand for her to shake. "Come to think of it, we have never properly introduced this whole time."

Hesitantly, she shook back. "Celestine Moreau."

"Vincent Bourgeois, pleasure to meet you." The two then smiled at each other, earning a glare from Nicolas.

Celestine then became inquisitive. "So, this rumor going around about you is-"

"True, but I am willing to wait as long as necessary to gain your forgiveness after all of these foul actions I have taken in the past months." He removed his cap and held it against his chest before bowing down.

"Well, that is very sweet of you, and I am glad you have joined our newly made circle of friends." She gave him a forgiving chuckle and looked at the other boys, one of which were clearly jealous at Vincent's proximity to Celestine at the moment. "Well, how can I help?"

After an hour or so more of working, the supervising teachers decided that the students should be dismissed, and gave them all forms to get signed by their last two class teachers. This way, they would be excused to finish set up for Friday's event, which took place that afternoon. "So, we'll see you tomorrow, Celestine?" Nicolas asked while he offered her a paper.

"Definitely." She smiled and the group of four continued out the library and down the street. "So, Mr. Bourgeois, you had a change in heart?" She inquired.

"Indeed, I just believed this war was useless, especially when I couldn't choose a side because of my, err, feelings." He gave a small smile.

"I would say he is pretty nice when you get to know him." Victor quietly remarked, and Nicolas nudged him. Although he thought Vincent would not be foreseen as a threat, rather as a friend and guiding figure, Nicolas did not want to risk having yet another failed attempt at love, especially when he was coming so close.

Nicolas wasn't necessarily one to jump from girl to girl every day or so, but he wasn't one to stick to one for a long period of time either. He would fall in love with a girl, move too quickly, get rejected, and move on. Victor thought his crush on Celestine was going to be the normal routine once again, but for some reason, his eye is caught on her and won't look away.

"Why thank you, Victor." Vincent remarked as he looked towards Celestine lovingly. " And I can't wait to learn more about you, missy." He smirked.

"Likewise." She chuckled, eliciting a growl from Nicolas. "I brought some board games and such. Perhaps we could go to the park and hang out?" Celestine suggested this as the group approached the street where their park usually was, tape around the middle area with a sign adjacent to it reading that a fountain was to be constructed. Several groups had blankets and towels set up across the plains for picnics and other get togethers, similar to the one their group was planning.

"Sounds great, darling." Nicolas looked down at Celestine, putting a hand on her shoulder. She giggled in response before taking a seat in a vacant section of the grass, and patting the space next to her. Both Vincent and Nicolas raced to either side of her, while Victor - in a rather civilized manner - sat across from the three, noticing the two boys' attempts to woo over the girl while she was completely oblivious. It was quite the game to play.

After a few hours of playing games, Vincent volunteered to take Celestine home, much to Nicolas' demise. Victor didn't want any more conflict, so he decided to walk home Nicolas on his own.

"And here we are." Celestine turned around, in front of the door to her apartment. The walk there was mainly silent, other than pointing out things like a puppy, and maybe the small compliment from Vincent.

"Fifth floor, how sophisticated. Must be luxurious in there."

"Yeah, right. I consider myself to be just like everyone else." She chuckled.

"Say, Celestine." Vincent put a hand on her shoulder, ever so gently. "I mean this is no negative way, but why do you distance yourself, but open up to me? It's only been a few hours."

"I feel like if I seem open to people, they would feel like they know everything and won't ask questions."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I feel like you're quite the man for a mystery to solve." She smirked.

"You're definitely not wrong about that." He flashed a smile, then went down to hug the girl, who was about half a head shorter than him. Unexpectedly, she embraced him back, nuzzling her head into the cook of his neck comfortably. Suddenly, a crash was heard in the streets below that caused both of them to let go of each other and look down at the balcony, seeing speeding cars bumping into one another back and forth.

It was a vicious car chase. Six stolen vehicles were being driven down the thin road irresponsibly, but only one police car was following. There was a fire on the other side of town that officials were tending to; it wasn't serious to the point in which Mite Sauveuse's abilities were needed.

Even if the 'liking Celestine' act was all a facade, it never stopped Vincent's protective instincts from taking over in a time of need. "Stay here, I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Vincent ran down the stairs and to the scene, but he wasn't gone unrecognized. It was a vicious car chase. Six stolen vehicles were being driven down the thin road irresponsibly, but only one police car was following. There was a fire on the other side of town that officials were tending to; it wasn't serious to the point in which the Tianshi's abilities were needed.

 _"Let's go for something a little more creative..."_ Mite Sauveuse thought to himself, feeling a presence of strength and bravery. Holding a white butterfly between his fingers, he thought to himself to give it the ability to transfer the powers he wanted. Once it fluttered away, it landed in Vincent's watch. _"A watch: time. We can slow down the time to make the cars approachable."_

Once the glowing blue butterfly fused with the time piece, the outline of a moth appeared in front of the teenager's face. "Hello, I am Mite Sauveuse. I will give you the powers to slow down time and freeze your surroundings to stop the speeding vehicles. You will be known as the Congélateur."

"Yes, Mite Sauveuse." Vincent grinned as the lights came upon him, and he was no longer himself, but a being with the power of magic. In the back of his mind, he believed that it would be a good way to woo the girl, but that shouldn't be what he was worrying about in a time of crisis.

The cars were out of sight, but the tracks left from the burning rubber gave him a clue of where to go. Pressing a button on the side of his watch, everything around him seemed to slow down as his speed was normal. He continued running down the streets and turned a corner before the cars were in sight, however, a mysterious figure in front of him was already on the job.

Time returned to normal, and he looked in front of his eyes to see a slim girl with black curls, throwing two sharp fans at the wheels of the car in front of her. It came to a stop and Congélateur was able to quickly summon waves of snow to surround the car, so the criminal could not escape. Five to go.

"Who may you be?" He asked. Mite Sauveuse could sense confusion in Congélateur's aura, but he'd look into that later.

"I am Vigilante, and tell your moth friend that I am going to be his partner in crime." Her two fans flew back to her hands in one swift movement, and they continued running down the streets and to the rest of the cars, repeating the same process for the next four.

The last vehicle, however, was out of sight, which caused somewhat of a conflict until it came around the corner at the last possible second, speeding towards the two teenage heroes.

Seconds before it could have made contact with them, Congélateur was able to press the watch once again. The car slowed down enough so he could freeze it with snow until it would come to a stop. Time returned to proper speed, and the heroes both gave out sighs of relief.

Congélateur looked up and held up his hands in a form that would summon a large amount of snow, and he let it flutter down on Paris, giving it a simple taste of wintertime once again. He was told to take off his watch and put it back on, reverting to his normal self once again.

"Vin- I mean, sir! Thank you for your services." The peacock-clad woman addressed him as a police car was able to come to the scene. He nodded and continued on his separate way, back to check on Celestine. A few minutes passed, and he walked back up to the fifth floor, seeing her seated against the front door of her apartment, not an inch away from where he wanted her to stay.

"I see you actually stayed here." Vincent held out a hand to help her up. "I was transformed into one of those heroes, so I apologize for the wait."

"I am a woman of my word." She looked up to him, their eyes meeting. "I'll see you in school tomorrow, Vincent."

"And I will see you, Miss Celestine." He put his hands on either side of her face, and gently kissed her forehead before leaving, and Celestine looked at him leaving with a blush.

Celestine snuck back into her home and locked the door behind her, placing her backpack on the floor next to the entrance. He made her way into her mother's room to see the woman dead asleep on her desk, a flask in hand. Times like this were normal after an encounter with her father, but she'd rather not thing about it after her wonderful experiences with a certain blonde haired boy.

* * *

"Why didn't you use your powers, just out of curiosity?" Duusu asked innocently while munching on small fragments of a carrot.

"I got nervous, and I didn't want to tap into someone else's feelings on the first day. It seems unnatural." Genevieve was pacing around her room, thinking about her actions.

"That's magic for you." The creature winked.

"At least Vincent and I defeated the thieves. It was intense if you ask me." A specific knock pattern was heard upon Genevieve's door. "Speak of the devil. Hide, Duusu," she whispered.

She opened the door for him and kissed both cheeks- common for french tradition. "Vinnie, how nice to see you now."

"I was with Celestine all afternoon, established my so called feelings, and finished off with walking her home and kissing the forehead. I am sure I left her in a shock. How did I do?"

"Marvelously." She began caressing up and down his arm, very slowly. "She'd fall for your charm in no time. How about her two dogs?"

"The quiet one is too easy going to realize that I just snuck into their friend group with bad intentions, and he just thinks that I am making amends. The other one is who I am concerned with."

"Why is that?"

"He watches me like a hawk, monitors my every move. He says he is fine with me joining the group, yet seems competitive in a way. I'll look into it."

"Perfect. My parents won't be here for a while, I'll walk you home before I run an errand." Genevieve brushed one of Vincent's hairs out of his face, tracing her fingers down the rest.

"And what errand may that be?"

"Don't worry about it." She smirked at him and crossed her arms.

They began walking out of her house and down the street. Vincent's house was a solid fifteen minutes by walking, but it was no problem for Genevieve.

"So, what about this unspoken thing between us, Genevieve?" Vincent had finally let that out. He couldn't tell whether this peculiar feeling he got around her was because of love or lust, but it was leaning towards the latter. He had experienced love once before his heart was broken, which is why he initially turned to Genevieve's side all those years ago.

Had they kissed before? Yes, thrice in fact.

 _Once was back at the end of summer. Vincent had agreed to let Genevieve go with him on a family trip to Spain, and while his parents were out gambling in the lower corridors of the hotel, they were left alone in the room. He decided to press his luck and address the feelings he had always kept in with a single compliment. "I never told you this, but you look stunning tonight, Genevieve." Vincent genuinely smiled at the girl, putting an arm on her shoulder and looking into her bright green eyes. Genevieve was feeling experimental and pulled Vincent in for a long, and passionate, kiss that felt as if it lasted a lifetime. They didn't address that again, and Genevieve had began dating another boy in the higher grade only a few weeks later._

 _The second time was after she left behind Victor in October. Vincent had long given up on her, and only saw her as a friend by the time. She was sitting on her bed looking through her pictures, Vincent standing against the frame behind her, watching her work in silence. After tearing up a picture of her and Victor together at homecoming, she whispered, "Come here, Vinnie." He come up to her side and looked at her in curiosity, but the last thing he expected was a sickeningly sweet kiss, and a "thank you."_

 _The last time was a week before. Once again, Vincent was thinking of her as only a friend and wasn't expecting anything more out of their friendship. He thought she was a good friend, but he didn't want the 'friends with benefits' situation either, and wanted things to be the way they were. Spontaneously, at the end of an uneventful school day, Genevieve lured Vincent into an empty hallway, pushed him against a wall, and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around him and snaked her hands around his neck before kissing, rather making out with him once again. Her hands massaged his hair, traced down his face, caressed his back, and all the above. He enjoyed it, but didn't enjoy the fact that she was toying with him, in her own way._

They never had a title, but he felt like Genevieve were in some way leading him on, and he couldn't tell whether it was a personality trait or not.

"It is nonexistent, and will remain that way. Consider it spoken." She scoffed.

"Then why did you kiss me, _three times_?" Vincent's face began heating up in anger.

"Simply because I _wanted_ to. We are friends after all, aren't we?"

"Friends do not kiss three times and completely disregard it."

"How about you go home and cool down a bit while I run my errand from before, and we can talk about this tomorrow after school! See you." She poked his nose and continued on another route: back to the school street.

After continuing for a few blocks, Duusu finally began speaking. "Yes, here, I feel a presence." Duusu looked around the building and was directing Genevieve. "Over there, a staircase!" The kwami pointed and the teenager made her way upstairs in the abandoned building to find a boy a bit younger than her, sitting on the floor with a binder and surrounded with white butterflies.

"So you must be my partner. My kwami was telling me you were Mite Sauveuse, and said that our specific power sets would work better if we knew each others identities. I am Genevieve Petit, rather known as Vigilante. Who may you be?"

"Daniel Tourneir, pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand to shake. "My kwami, Nooroo, has also told me the same thing, and this is my little hideout for now."

"Perfect." She looked around the building, admiring its architecture even if it were worn down. "Will I ever get used to being a heroine in disguise?"

"I still haven't, but you'll get used to it eventually." He smiled at the girl, and returned back to his work.

Meanwhile, Vincent was furious. Sure, he's been angry at Genevieve for some of her irrational actions, but it never summed up to how she disregarded anything he felt towards her. She was playing with him, using him, but considered them friends nonetheless? It didn't add up what sick plans were on her agenda, but her certainly didn't want a part in it.

However, if he didn't just comply with her, she'd expose him for everything she had on him, so he couldn't let her go. He had a mind of his own, and he was going to use it. Maybe go on with his plan and not address the problem, maybe talk to one of his newer friends about to his predicament if he could trust them enough. Trust seemed to be loose in their society- it almost didn't exist, but its remains held tight.

Now that he thought about it, Celestine seemed to be kind and beautiful, and he knew very well that Genevieve's hate for her was over jealousy, but he was never sure if she had done something directly against her. Hell, the girl seemed like she couldn't even her a fly. She was widely known by her peers, and had the looks of a celebrity, his father would agree too, and it would be very good for the press if he had a wonderful woman on his side...

Although the possibilities are endless, he wouldn't want to court someone superficially, he would properly get to know them, ask them for a coffee and talk about their likes, their dislikes. She was quite the mystery, and he was going to solve it.


End file.
